


Unwelcome Visitor

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker comes face to face with Rex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Visitor

Becker blinked and shook his head, wondering if he'd eaten something that was causing him to hallucinate, but when he opened his eyes it was still there. It was grinning at him. He rubbed his hand over his face, jumping when the thing chirped curiously at him and then alighted on his desk. That was closer than he wanted it to be really, but he suspected a firm 'shoo' wasn't going to work. This job got stranger by the day.

He picked up the phone and called for help. "Cutter ... there's a lizard on my desk, dancing to my music."


End file.
